Everything Will Change
by starprincess313
Summary: Kori Anders is a normal, if not a little strange, high school senior... Or so she thinks. As Kori's 18th birthday draws nearer and nearer she and her friends begin to go through changes... My first story, AU how the Titans started. MAJOR RobStar, some BBRae and CyBee. Rated T for language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first story, so please be gentle. I did my best, so enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans… If I did there would totally be 6****th**** season**

**Also, Mr. Mod is going to be pretty OCC because I am making him a combination of Mad Mod and my actual government teacher. So essentially the only similarities between Mad Mod and Mr. Mod is the British accent.**

Chapter 1

"_I still don't understand, Galfore. Why must my sister and I leave?"_

_A three year old Komand'r spoke to her knorfka, standing in an ally outside of an Earth orphanage. In her arms she held the bundle that was her baby sister. The large Tamaranean sighed and put a hand on the child's shoulder._

"_Komand'r, I've explained this many times. It is not safe for our very young princesses to stay on Tamaran until the war is over. Until then, you must keep Koriand'r safe. You're smart and strong. I believe in you, my little bumgorf."_

That was 16 years ago, and Komand'r, or Komila Anders as she was known on earth, was 21 now. She never would've guessed the war would last so long. She and Koriand'r were unexpectedly adopted from that orphanage a few days after they arrived on Earth. Koma figured their unusual appearance would scare away most potential adoptive parents, but John and Lucy were different and thought Komila and Korina were the most beautiful little girls they'd ever seen. Ever since then, Kori and Koma Anders lived normal, human lives. Koma even went to college, mostly because she got a full ride to Gotham University. Kori was in her senior year of high school and still had no idea of her true identity. But Koma was determined to tell Kori the whole truth before Christmas and since Koma was home for winter break already, she figured she'd be able to find the perfect time soon. She just didn't know how to tell a girl who already felt like an outsider that she really was an alien…

**MEANWHILE, AT JUMP CITY HIGH SCHOOL**

**KORI'S POV**

I rushed into my government class just as the bell started to ring. My teacher gave me a reproachful look.

"Cutting it awfully close, Miss Anders."

Mr. Mod was pretty relaxed for a government teacher. Mostly because he had a good sense of humor about the fact that he was a BRITISH man teaching and AMERICAN government class. His students loved him and he liked the ones who got good grades in his class, like me. Before I can think of a witty comeback, a nasal, obnoxious, trying too hard to be perky voice piped up from the corner of the room.

"Korina was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Richard Grayson!"

I rolled my eyes. Kitten Moth. The dumbest, most obnoxious teacher's pet you could possibly imagine. She accused me of making goo-goo eyes at the most popular guy in school? I almost laughed out loud; she stalked him for nearly 3 years before his dad filed a restraining order for him against her. Instead, I ignored her just like everyone else does and made my way to my seat next to my best guy friend, Vic Stone. He grins at me and I smile back as Mr. Mod gets class started.

"Okay class, today we will be picking out topics for our debates that will start next week. So raise your hands to make suggestions, I'll write them down and when all ideas have been submitted, we will vote and debate the top seven."

I immediately bit my thumb and Vic followed suit. Seeing as these topics had to be very controversial, and therefore debate worthy, Kitten would be shouting out her very mind numbingly conservative thoughts such as "Marijuana is the devil's plant" and "Abortionists are baby killers". It took every ounce of our willpower not to shout right back at her. Some random kid shouted out prostitution and that's when I knew I was doomed.

"_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. She's gonna make this one way too easy."_

I heard Kitten's stupid voice from the corner of the room.

"Prostitutes are evil, they all need to die."

"_Nope, can't stop it, this is about to happen, shit!"_

My subconscious took over from there. I felt my hand moving from away from my mouth and heard myself shout out.

"Why? Scared you're gonna be one when you grow up, Kitten?"

I smacked myself in the face.

"GARFALK!"

I blinked in confusion several times, trying to figure out if I just swore or not. Luckily, everybody had burst out laughing, so nobody but Vic heard the odd expletive I just shouted out. Even Mr. Mod was struggling not to laugh. Well, hell, if everybody thinks I'm so frickin' hilarious, why do I not have more friends? Eventually, when things calmed down and Mr. Mod put on what most people call his stern face, he turned to me and said, "See me after class, Miss Anders."

**AFTER CLASS**

My conversation with Mr. Mod didn't last very long, seeing as he was struggling not to laugh at my outburst along with the rest of the students. He let me off with a warning and I went out to the hall to meet Vic. The second I saw him I smacked his arm and he flinched. Vic is the 6 foot 4, bald, African American captain of the football team. I am a 5 foot 7 swimmer and marching band geek, so I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why didn't you try to stop me from saying that?! I could've gotten into way more trouble than I did!"

"Because it wouldn't have been as funny if I had, Kori. Besides, we all know Mr. Mod wouldn't really have done anything about it. Now, on to more important matters. What the hell did you shout out after that?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I think I made it up."

"Huh. I might have to borrow that one from you; my mom wants the whole family to give up swearing for lent, come February."

I laughed at his nonchalance at the fact I had screamed a made up swear word.

"Okay, whatever Vic. Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, tell Ms. Contra I'm gonna be late to choir."

Vic nods and waves goodbye and I head off to the bathroom. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I was too busy trying to figure out where I'd come up with garfalk, so I shouldn't have been surprised when I ran right in to someone.

"Ow, I'm sorry, I- Oh, h-hi Richard"

Yep. I had run right into Richard Grayson. He was the most popular guy in the school, but he was also one of the nicest, most determined people I'd ever met. Kitten might be annoying as hell, but she wasn't completely wrong in saying I'd been making goo-goo eyes at Richard. On top of being nice and popular, he's easily one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen. He's tall with jet black hair that he always kept spiked up, well-muscled and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes I could possibly imagine. He smiled at me and I could feel my heart melting.

"Hey Kori. It's fine, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Curse my stuttering. With the Sadie Hawkins dance right around the corner, girls were lining up around the block to ask him. Yet there I was having a normal conversation with him and I could barely spit out a proper greeting. I was determined to ask him though, but before I could say another word, I heard another female voice speak up from behind me.

"Dick, come on, Ms. Contra wanted to talk to you before choir."

I turned around and saw Barbara "Babs" Gordan. She was Richard's ex-girlfriend and she was gorgeous. Brown red hair, bright blue eyes and always walked with confidence. No wonder he was still so hung up on her. She and I were always friendly but never really friends. I smiled at her and she smiled back before Richard spoke again.

"Oh, right. Thanks Babs! See you later Kori!"

They both walked away and I went to the bathroom. Once there, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I might be considered pretty in some foreign culture, but here in Jump City I just looked weird. My hair is a bright red; my mom always compares it to roses. My eyebrows are abnormally small, so I usually fill them in with eyebrow pencil. My eyes are my strangest feature. They are completely green. My irises are a bright jewel green and even the whites of my eyes are tinged green. This combined with my nearly orange tanned skin concerned my adoptive parents when they first took me home, but after a trip to the pediatrician, they were assured I just had some rare, harmless pigmentation condition and there was nothing to fear. Except for the constant teasing of my peers. The boys started leaving me alone once I hit puberty and got some curves, but the girls never really quit. At least, the ones who didn't get to know me didn't quit. Like Kitten. Who I now saw behind me in the mirror. She was glaring at me and I knew she was about the chew me out for what I said in government.

"You little bitch! You think you can get away with calling ME a hooker?!"

A million different options for a reply popped into my head. Naturally, instead of doing the smart thing and not saying anything and walking away, I said the most smartass thing I could come up with.

"Why so pissy, Kitten? Business been slow on the corner?"

Before I could laugh at my own joke, she grabbed me by my wrists and shoved me against the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little skank!"

Next thing I knew, she was punching me and pulling my hair. I did my best to fight back, I knew I was stronger than her, but I was too busy wondering where the hell she learned to hit like that. Then I got angry.

"You. Will. Let. Me. GO!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs and threw her off of me. Then, out of nowhere, my hands and eyes started… glowing! I did a double take and sure enough, my eyes and hands were glowing bright green! What the hell did that mean! I blinked several times in shock and then heard what can only be described as a powering down noise. I turned to Kitten who was sitting on the floor shaking her head.

"I knew it. You're a freak! You're just a fucking freak!"

Before I could stop her, Kitten ran out of the bathroom and I sighed. What was the point in stopping her? Her story would be so crazy, who would believe it? Except… I knew. I knew she wouldn't be lying. I turned to look in the mirror again. First made up swear words, now my eyes and hands glow when I feel threatened. Even though I knew I was alone in the bathroom I still whispered to myself.

"_What's happening to me?"_

**Well, there you have it, the ridiculously long first chapter of my first story! I promise not all of my chapters will be this long, I just wanted to get through all of the exposition so next chapter can be the start of the rising action! So, R&R please! Let me know what I can do to make it better! -starprincess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! Y'all like the story! Thank you so much for the positive reviews! Keep 'em coming! Or, if you have suggestions to make the story better, I'll take those too! Also I messed up the math with Koma's age; she's just turned 20, not 21. And, the joke about business being slow on the corner that I used in the last chapter I borrowed from my friend lonelybelovid, she actually used it on somebody once. Go and check her out, she's funny. **** Now, on with Chapter 2! Which is still in Kori's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans… I don't think anyone on this site does, but I digress.**

Chapter 2

I considered going home after my encounter with Kitten, but I ended up going to choir anyway. Besides, today was the day Ms. Contra was telling us who got the solo for one of our Christmas pieces. The song was called In the Bleak Midwinter, and I didn't particularly like it, but I didn't care. To me, a solo was a solo and I'd take any solo I could get. When I walked into the choir room late, Vic and our other friend Gar raised their eyebrows at my appearance, but I just went to the first soprano section without saying a word. Ms. Contra ignored me and continued with the lesson.  
"Alright, let's take out In the Bleak Midwinter, Tara would you please take the solo?"

Crap. Foiled again. Oh well, just sing your best today and someday, you'll get that solo. I left choir and ended the school day disappointed until Vic and Gar flocked me.

"Okay, why the hell did you walk into choir late and looking like you just came from a fight?"

"Well, excellent observational skills Gar. Cause I got into a fight in the bathroom."

"Whoa, seriously? Who with?"

I looked at Gar incredulously. I knew the scrawny blond boy standing before me wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but I was sure he knew the list of girls I would ever have a reason to get into a fist fight with was very short.

"Turns out Kitten has some sharp claws."

"But you kicked her ass, right?"

"Of course I did!"

Vic gave me a fist bump.

"That's our girl. Wanna come get pizza with us?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Rachel's taking me Secret Santa shopping. Because I have no idea what I'm gonna get Roy."

My friends laugh at me, say their goodbyes and I head home. As I walked, I thought about all the weird things that happened to me that day, not even paying attention as I walk through my house.

"Is that how you greet your big sister when she's home for winter break?"

I gasped and squealed and ran to hug my sister.

"Koma! It's so good to see you!"

I step back and take a look at my sister. Everybody's always shocked when they learn we're related because we look nothing alike. Koma's hair is black, her skin is lighter than mine and her eyes have purple irises, and the whites of her eyes are actually white. The only thing we have in common are our tiny eyebrows, which she fills in as well.

"I missed you so much, Kori. So how are things?"

"Uh… They're good. Actually, Rachel's taking me Secret Santa shopping for the choir Christmas party tonight."

I heard honking outside and I knew Rachel had arrived.

"My little sis, busy as always. Am I gonna get a chance to talk to you at all while I'm home?"

"Of course you are. Just later, I promise. Bye Koma!"

I grabbed my purse and ran out the door to see Rachel standing outside her car door and tossing me her keys which I catch with ease.

"You're driving, I'm sick of all these morons on the road."

I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's seat of her precious car which she had christened the Bitchmobile. When I first met Rachel, I never would've guessed we'd become such good friends. She was a year older than me and tended to be pretty dark. But we have similar, sarcastic smartass senses of humor and bonded over that. Now she's my only true girl friend that isn't my sister. She's also the only person I'm comfortable driving with. My parents made me too nervous.

"So, have you thought about what you're gonna get Roy?"

"Yeah, actually I was thinking about getting him something guitar related, since he plays guitar."

"Alright, and you have a $10 cap?"

I nod as I pull out on to the street.

"Okay, then to the dollar store we go."

**NEAR THE DOLLAR STORE**

Rachel gets shakily out of the car, having made me pull into the empty parking lot near the dollar store. I get out too, ready to receive her rage.

"Rachel, I-"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Basically, what had happened is I made a left turn and someone was going too fast in the oncoming traffic lane. The guy almost hit us, but in my defense, that fucker SO didn't have his lights on and it was nearly night time.

"I didn't mean to!"

Rachel gives a shaky sigh.

"I know, I just- augh! I'm gonna take a walk, guard the Bitchmobile!"

Before I can protest, she's walking away and I sigh.

"No, no, leave your underage friend in an empty parking lot, seems totally safe."

I turn around and sure enough a giant, 8 foot tall man with red hair and a beard to match.

"Whoa, uh, hi. Can I help you?"

"Koriand'r… You've grown up so beautifully. You look so like your mother."

I raised an eyebrow at this guy.

"Um, that's an odd way to say my name. I'm Kori Anders. And I don't know who my real mother is so I can't say anything about that. Who are you?"

"I am Galfore of the planet Tamaran. I was your knorfka. Has Komand'r not explained anything to you, Princess?"

"Excuse me? Tamaran? I've never heard of that planet. And please don't call me princess. And how do you know my sister and why did you say her name like that? And what the hell is a knorfka?"

The man who called himself Galfore looked hurt by my words and I felt kinda bad about speaking so harshly. Before I can apologize, he speaks again.

"I do not wish to explain this in the open to you. All will be revealed in time, Princess."

Before I could tell him not to call me princess, again, the man FLEW away, leaving me there mouth agape in the empty parking lot. I immediately looked around to see if anyone else had seen what had just happen. I sighed and leaned against the Bitchmobile. Of course more things that no one would ever believe continue to happen to me.

"Can my life get any weirder from here?"

I really shouldn't have challenged the universe. The universe loves a challenge.

**And there you have it! Chapter 2! R&R! -Starprincess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, you guys keep telling me to keep going so here's chapter three! This is gonna be a pretty short one though… Next chapter will be way longer though, I swear! I'm on writing… Mania, I guess so I wanna crank out as much of this story as I can before I fall into a writing slump. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3

Rachel returned from her walk a few minutes after Galfore had flown away and by that point I managed to put on a straight face. I had to act like nothing happened because if I told her my story, she'd have me committed. So instead we went on with our shopping, finding nothing at the dollar store and a hipster-y boutique. I'm not sure how we ended up at the dollar section of Target, but at this point I was getting frustrated.

"Ugh! What do you get a hipster for Christmas?! Do hipsters even believe in Christmas?!"

"I'm pretty sure Christian hipsters believe in Christmas, it's a lifestyle choice, not a religion."

"Well it's a lifestyle choice that's impossible to shop for with $10. Maybe I'm just too mainstream for-"

"Need help shopping for our good buddy Roy?"

I jumped and standing right behind me is my friend Wally. It always freaked me out when he'd seem to magically appear behind me.

"Wally! I told you to stop doing that!"

"I would Kori, but it's just too much fun. And why don't you just get Roy a gift that's an inside joke? Maybe something from our improve troop?"

I was about to tell him that I didn't have any inside jokes with Roy when I remembered the joke of his uniform for improve.

"Wally, you're-"

"Brilliant, ingenious, wonderful, and devilishly handsome? I know. And you don't know what you'd do without me."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Wally, Rachel and I started to laugh and Wally opened his mouth to say something but stopped and was staring at something behind us. I turned to see what it was and sighed.

It was Jenny, naturally dragged along by Rowena. Jenny used to be our friend. She had been my best friend since the 7th grade until Rowena came to town. Rowena became obsessed with Jenny and Jenny, being slightly gullible, believes that Rowena is a good and true friend. She has no idea how wrong she is. Rowena is completely crazy. Like borderline personality disorder crazy. I have no idea what Rowena is really like because it seems like she's a different person every time I tried to talk to her. So when Jenny started blowing all of us off to hang with Rowena and her creepy friends, we all realized what a bitch Jenny had always been to us. She seemed to emit this weird negative energy that brought anybody around her who was happy and positive down. We decided it was time to stop trying to save her. Most of us still talked to her, when Rowena wasn't around, but we stopped trying to tell her how terrible Rowena really is.

The only person who had a problem with this was Wally, mostly because he has a huge crush on Jenny. Anyway, Jenny waved at us and Rowena scowled at us and dragged her away. I heard Wally sigh and I rubbed his back.

"Hey. Cheer up; maybe she'll come to her senses someday."

"I just… I just can't believe she's abandon us all like that. There's gotta be SOMETHING I can do to get her back."

Rachel, always being the voice of reason, filled in for me.

"There's nothing you can do that won't make her completely hate you. She just has to see the light for herself. Now let's get this shopping done."

**LATER THAT NIGHT; DINNER AT THE ANDERS' HOUSE**

Dinner was a celebration that night. Koma was home for winter break, so mom made her special meatloaf. Which meant it was now time for dad to start his interrogation.

"So Komila, how are your studies going?"

"Well, I passed this last semester, but I think I'm going to drop out."

We all dropped our silverware and stared at Koma. My mother broke the silence.

"Dropping out? You're already a junior, why on earth would you drop out?"

"College just isn't the right fit for me anymore mother. Please try to understand, I NEED to do this for me."

"But you had a full ride! And you're doing so well at college!"

Koma wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm not hungry anymore. And I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. I'm an adult, I make my own money, and I can make my own decisions. I'm going to the guest room."

Koma gets up and leaves, then we hear the door slam. I sigh.

"I'll go talk to her."

I go to see my sister sitting on her bed.

"Kori, you know I have a reason for dropping out, right?

"I'm sure you do Koma. Even if you don't wanna tell mom and dad, you can still tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I know Kori. And I am going to tell you. You might wanna sit down for this, baby sis. It's a pretty long story."

**Ooh, what do you think Koma's gonna tell her? Find out next chapter which should come out very soon! R&R! -starprincess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, I promised y'all a long chapter and I meant it this time! See, I even got it up super soon, like I said I would! 3 chapters in one day, bet you didn't see that coming! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Just this particular storyline.**

Chapter 4

I have never been so grateful for a Saturday in my life. I needed time to process everything Koma had told me last night.

As it turns out, Koma and I are alien princesses from the planet Tamaran. Galfore was our caretaker while our parents were too busy ruling the planet. And that weird hand/eye glowy thing? I have the power to shoot light from my hands in the form of what Koma called "starbolts". I can shoot them from my eyes too; all I have to do is think angry thoughts. And according to Koma, if I think happy thoughts, I can fly. And I'm also inhumanly strong, which explains why they never let me play soccer or softball in high school.

The reason we came to Earth is that our home planet was at war with another alien race called the Gordanians. Things have changed though. Our parents are dead and the war is nearing its end… But with no ruler of Tamaran, Koma, or, Komand'r as I learned her Tamaranean name is, has to return to Tamaran to negotiate the peace treaty. Normally, I would have to go too, but seeing as I'm not an adult yet, I'm not allowed to help with politics and such.

So instead of dealing with all that, I spent the day in my room, trying to make my hands and eyes glow on command, I even tried flying a little. It wasn't until 5 in the afternoon when my mom knocked on my bedroom door that I remembered what day it was.

"Sweetie? Are you still going to your little choir party tonight?"

I'd been floating near the ceiling when she knocked and I fell flat on my butt when she brought me back to reality. Ah, crap. The Christmas party was tonight. Oh, well. I can act like I didn't just learn my whole life is a lie. Right? Right?

**AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY**

"Let's see… Hair gel, playing cards in the shape of guitar picks and candy… Kori, this is from you isn't it?"

Roy was the last one to open his Secret Santa gift and by this point we were all laughing so hard we were crying. I couldn't answer so I simply nodded and everyone clapped. Once things had calmed down, Ms. Contra started passing out blank Christmas cards and pens.

"Okay everyone now the way this activity works is first, write your name on the card. Then pass your card to the left. You have 30 seconds to write something nice in whoever's card you currently have. And we keep doing this until everyone has written in everyone's card. Everybody understand? Okay and start!"

I managed to find something nice to say about pretty much everyone, only struggling on a couple people. And then I found Richard's card I my hand. It was filled with writing, I struggled to find a blank spot and when I did I had no idea what to write. Then I came up with the best worst idea I'd ever had.

"10 seconds!"

"_Merry Christmas Richard! Sadie Hawkins Dance, maybe? –Kori"_

"And pass to the left."

What have I done? He's going to say no, why did I do that? Oh, X'hal… Wait, what? What's X'hal? Never mind that now. Just go to the kitchen, get a soda and try to calm down. As I deal with my inner turmoil Gar and Vic come to my side.

"Kori, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you seem kinda stressed."

"Well, I did something kinda… Stupid."

"You didn't get into another fight, did you?"

"No! But, uh… In Richard's card… I kinda sorta… Asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance…"

Gar and Vic both go wide-eyed and stare at me, and I take a sip of my soda.

"Dude… Are you serious?"

I nod shyly, blushing furiously.

"Well alright! Way to go, little lady!"

"Yeah, I've never met a girl gutsy enough to ask a guy, that she's not already dating, to that dance."

I smile a little and before I can thank them I see Richard walking over and start to panic again.

"Hey Kori… Can we talk? In private?"

I nod and follow him outside. It was surprisingly warm for a December night and I was suddenly glad I decided to wear my prettiest purple sundress. And Richard looked handsome as always in a red button up shirt and jeans.

"Richard, I am so sorry, I don't know why I-"

"Yes."

"I know and I- Wait, did you say yes?"

He chuckles.

"Yes. I said yes. I really like you Kori. I've liked you since 8th grade. You're so funny and outspoken on top of being beautiful."

Upon realizing he just called me beautiful he blushes just as brightly as I do.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry, is that too much too soon?"

I shake my head and he smiles. Then he starts slowly leaning closer to me.

"_Oh my God, he's going to kiss me! My high school dream is about to come true!"_

And then, when his lips are less than an inch away from mine, we hear a strange humming noise above us. Before either of us can look up to investigate, I feel a strong metallic claw grab me around the waist and I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Kori!"

I see Richard run and jump to grab on to me. He keeps a firm grip on me with one of his hands and with the other, he pulls out a familiar looking Bo staff from the back of what I'm assuming is a utility belt that I can't see. Once he gets the claw to open a bit I use my super strength to free myself and we both start falling. I remember what Koma said about thinking happy thoughts to fly. So I think of how Richard almost kissed me a minute ago and I gently float us to the ground. We sit on the ground for a minute, panting before Richard breaks the silence.

"What the hell was that?"

I shrug.

"I could ask you the same question. Where'd you get that Bo staff from, Richard? Or should I say Robin?"

Robin had been Jump City's silent, masked hero for some time now. Now all those times Richard would miss school and come back with some bruises made sense.

"Shh! Nobody can know about that! Can we keep that our little secret, please?"

"Okay."

"Good. So since when can you fly?"

I sigh.

"Well, can we have two little secrets?"

"Seems fair enough."

"My real name is Koriand'r, alien princess of the planet Tamaran. At least, according to my sister I am. And I just found out last night that I have superpowers. The only ones I'm starting to get the hang of though is flying and super strength."

Richard stares at me for a while then nods slowly.

"Alright… Considering what just happened, I guess I have to believe you. So what was that claw thing?"

"I have no idea. I've never been attacked like that before."

"Well, they could be a threat and they might come back. You know, we made a good team back there."

I grin at what I think he's saying.

"Why, Robin are you suggesting that we fight crime together?"

He gets serious.

"I'm suggesting that you train with me so you can manifest your powers and fight crime with me."

"I'd be honored to train with you."

He grins.

"Great. The one catch is you'll need an alias."

"Hmm… My sister translated our real names to English last night. If I remember correctly, Koriand'r translates to… Starfire."

"Starfire it is then."

**Woo! Lots of action in this chapter! And we got our first two Titans together! But don't worry, it's not over yet, there's MUCH more to come! So, R&R!**

** -starprincess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know there were a lot of updates this weekend, but the updates will be less frequent during the week. I've been putting these chapters up as fast as I can write them, but I might start stockpiling them, simply because I'm a busy senior in high school. Luckily next week is spring break so that should give me some writing time! But we'll cross those bridges when we come to them! On with chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 5

It's been about a month since the choir Christmas party and everything has been going great!

The next day, Koma returned from Tamaran for the day, just to tell me about the planet and teach me Tamaranean. It would've been nice to know our people can learn any language through lip contact; I wouldn't have wasted 2 years trying to take French in school. She also came back to bring me some clothes from Tamaran which consisted of a purple mini skirt and belly shirt, purple thigh high boots and some silver accessories. That, paired with a purple mask that outlined my eyes and had some winged details on the edges, is what I wear when I am Starfire and go to fight crime with Richard- err, Robin, I guess. With Richard's help, I've managed to not only control my powers, but use them to my advantage. Together, we became an amazing team.

Until our first bank robbery, at least.

_We burst into the bank, ready to stop the criminal, but before Robin could even tell the guy to freeze, there was a bright yellow and red flash and by the time we had blinked, the money was put back and the crook tied up._

"_Sorry I'm late, did I miss the party?"_

_I jump at the sound of a familiar voice and power down. Before I can ask, a kid roughly our age in a yellow and red uniform stops in front of us._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Kid Flash, fastest boy alive. And you are?"_

"_I'm Robin and this is Starfire."_

_Kid Flash shakes Robin's hand and kisses mine. I look to see if anyone is within earshot and before he can greet me in French, I ask._

"_Wally? Is that you?"_

That happened about a week ago. After some discussion, Richard, Wally and I decided to form a team. We call ourselves the Teen Titans. We're pretty sure we're not the only super powered teens in Jump City and we've agreed whenever we find others like us to extend an invitation to join the team. For now, it's just us though.

Things haven't just been going great in my hero life though. My high school life hasn't been terrible either. The Sadie Hawkins dance is this weekend and Richard and I have been dating ever since the Christmas party. In fact, at this moment in time, we were heading to his house for some after school studying. Richard parked his car in the garage at Wayne manor. Before I can get out of the car he stops my hand with his. I can see from the look on his face that he's about to kiss me. I lean forward and beat him to the punch. I feel his hand in my hair, but before things can get too steamy, I hear a small beeping noise and sigh. That sound meant there was a crime somewhere in Jump. I reach into the backseat, pull my mask out of my backpack and put it on.

"Where are we heading?"

"The alarm's been tripped at the history museum."

I look at Richard, confused.

"The _museum?_ Who robs a museum, honestly?"

"I don't know. Hurry up and get changed, I think it'd be fastest if you just flew us both there."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

We'd been going to great lengths to make sure that nobody connected Robin and Starfire to Richard and Kori. This included not allowing our relationship to interfere with our crime fighting. Richard looked conflicted now.

"You're right. You fly; I'll take the R-Cycle and meet you and Wally there."

I nod and get out of the car to quickly change into my uniform. I fly down to the museum and arrive just as Kid Flash arrives too.

"Freeze!"

The villains turn around to face us and we gasp.

Holding an ancient Egyptian amulet in her hand was Jenny. Except her skin looked paler and her hair was pink. Standing next to her was… a security guard? And a kid with a green helmet with one giant eye that vaguely looked like her pervy boyfriend, Seymour. As Wally and I gawked at the three, the security guard melted and reformed into Rowena who glares at Jenny.

"Great, Jinx must've fucked up disabling the alarms. SeeMore, let's get out of here, she can handle these two on their own."

SeeMore and Jinx nod and mumble "Yes Madame Rouge." Then SeeMore and Madame Rouge run away. I knew Robin would be right outside so I didn't bother to chase after them. I regain my voice.

"Jenny. If you put the amulet down, we can pretend like none of this ever happened. If not, I'm going to have to take you to jail, and I don't wanna do that."

Jenny puts on what I assume is supposed to be an intimidating face.

"My name is Jinx now. And I have no choice! I know you all noticed! I'm bad luck!"

"You don't really believe that do you? Whatever Rowena or Seymour told you-"

"It's not something to believe! It's a fact!"

With a wave of her hand, she shoots out a bright pink energy, when it touches a display case, all the glass falls apart.

"See? I wield bad luck! A villain is all I can be!"

"Jenny, that's not-"

"Shut up, Wally! This is my life now!"

With that, Jenny drops the amulet and runs out. As she leaves, I swear I hear her start to cry. We didn't bother chasing her; she didn't actually steal anything, so we just put the museum back together. By this point, Robin had arrived.

"Madame Rouge and SeeMore are on their way to jail. They mentioned a 3 ally of theirs, Jinx, what happened to her?"

Wally was near tears at this point and I rubbed his back.

"She… Got away. But she didn't steal anything."

Robin raises an eyebrow through his mask but doesn't question it. I mouth at him that I'll tell him later.

"Alright, we'll stay on the lookout for her. But for now, I think we're done here."

At that moment my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on?"

Rachel's voice was shaky and filled with tears.

"K-Kori, s-something happened. C-can you please come over?"

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I- I can't tell you over the phone. Just please come over."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and sighed. Now what?

**And cliffhanger! But don't worry; the next chapter will be up NO LATER than Wednesday! Cross my heart and hope to die! Wednesday is a very important day for me, and I know I will definitely update on Wednesday! Maybe tomorrow if the stars all align and I get enough time to write, but don't get your hopes too high for that. Until then, R&R, you guys rock! -starprincess**

**PS: **** Also, if I could draw AT ALL, I would put a pic of Starfire's mask on my profile or make it the cover photo or something but I can't find one like it on a Google image search and I can't draw. At all. So, use your imaginations, sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: The stars aligned and I got to write! So here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6

I changed out of my Starfire uniform and rushed over to Rachel's apartment. I stood there knocking for at least 10 minutes before using the key she gave me and heading inside.

"Rachel? Where are you, you can't just call me like that and disappear."

From the back of the apartment, I heard her call out.

"Kori? I-I'm back here."

I head back to her room and find Rachel curled up on her bed. There were things like pillows, clothes and picture frames laying broken all over the room.

"Rachel? What happened?"

Slowly she turns to face me and I struggle to keep a straight face. Her skin was much paler, her hair and eyes had both turned a shade of violet, but most notably there was a bright red gem on the middle of her forehead.

"A- a demon came into my room. He called me his daughter and marked me with this gemstone and now… Well, watch."

She stared intently at a vase of fake flowers and chanted.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

With those words a black energy surrounded the vase and it shattered into a million pieces. Rachel started crying quietly again.

"See? I'm a freak. And there's no way I'm going to that stupid dance on Saturday, no matter what Wally says! I'm leaving tonight, there's no place for a freak like me in Jump City!"

I kneeled by Rachel's side.

"Calm down. I can help you."

"How? How in the world could you possibly help me?"

Without another word, I light up a starbolt.

"Well, maybe _I _can't help you. But I can take you to people who can. How would you like to be a Teen Titan?"

Rachel's face brightened ever so slightly and I could see hope fill her eyes.

**SATURDAY; BEFORE THE DANCE**

"Okay, everybody smile!"

Our little group was standing in my house getting our pictures taken before the dance. Rachel felt better now that she knew she wasn't the only one with powers, and after I told her what happened at the museum, she agreed to go with Wally, strictly as friends. Gar got asked by Tara in our choir class, but we could all see he wasn't really into her, especially since he'd been forced to wear pink to match her dress. Vic was going with his longtime girlfriend Karen Breecher, who we all called Bee. Once there'd been enough pictures taken of the 8 of us to fill up a novel, we got in our cars to go to dinner. Bee and Vic went together in his car, Gar and Tara rode with me and Richard and Wally and Rachel took his car.

The drive to the restaurant was one of the most awkward moments of my life. Nobody knew what to talk about. Gar was the one who ended up breaking the silence.

"So Tara… What's your favorite color?"

Before she could answer, I saw a flash of pink energy out of the corner of my eye.

"Richard, watch out!"

Richard swerved to avoid the flash, but we could do nothing but watch as the energy burst the tires on Vic's car, causing him to lose control of the vehicle, and crash into a telephone pole, completely totaling the car.

"Oh my God!"

Richard and Wally parked their cars sloppily on the side of the road and we all got out. I ran straight to the wreckage and used my super strength to wrench the passenger door open, not caring the Gar, Tara, Bee and Vic weren't in on the secret. I found Bee sobbing over Vic, desperately trying to rouse him. She turns to me when she notices the door has been opened.

"Call an ambulance! He's not breathing! Vic, please wake up!"

Wally was already on his phone. In any other circumstance I would've laughed at how of course he'd be the fastest to react, but I just couldn't focus on anything but the damage in front of me.

Nobody went to the dance that night. Everyone came to wait outside the hospital in their formal wear. They brought candles, flowers, photos and even singing. The only ones who were allowed inside were those of us who has been there when the accident had happened. Tara went home once she was allowed but the rest of us stayed. Rachel was comforting Gar who couldn't stand the idea of losing his best friend. Richard and I cried together, he'd been close to Vic too. Wally paced. Bee had gone catatonic. Even after the doctors told her by some miracle she was okay, she was just too scared for Vic to say anything. Several hours later, Richard pulled me and Wally aside.

"You guys saw the flash too, didn't you?"

We both nodded.

"It was Jinx. That's what her magic looks like."

"No. There's no way she-"

"Wally, wake up! Jenny's not who she used to be! Rowena completely corrupted her and there's no saving her! Vic might be dead because of her! Do whatever you want about her; I'm never speaking to her again!"

Wally looked defeated and I felt bad for snapping at him.

"Wally, I-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. Tensions are running a little high."

I nodded and the three of us rejoined our traumatized group just in time for a somber looking doctor to come out of the operating room.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this…"

**Another cliffhanger! Mostly cause writing this chapter drained me. I hate writing sad chapters but this was vital to the plot! I hope you had a tissue box handy, and I'm sorry if I just killed your soul a little. Chapter 7 should be out on Wednesday and I promise it'll be more upbeat! Until then, please R&R! -starprincess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_**Happy Birthday to me! Today I'm 18! I can't finish this rhyme scheme… But who cares, I'm 18! **_**Wait, that actually rhymed! Woo! Anyway, since today marks my 18****th**** year of existence in this life, I've decided to give you all a present. A new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I called my parents and told them what happened to Vic and that my friends and I were probably going to stick together for the night. They understood and offered their condolences. What I didn't tell them is that Vic's parents asked us all to leave at around 1 am and now I was in Richard's car heading to Wayne manor. He didn't want to be alone tonight and neither did I. Oh well. What my parents don't know won't kill them.

Richard looked very somber when he parked his car and I hugged him. I hear him sigh and turn to look me in the eyes.

"Kori… After everything that happened tonight, I realized just how short life can be. So I have to say this now, while I still have the time. Koriand'r, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're smart and funny and strong and one of the bravest people I've ever met. It doesn't matter to me that you're an alien because… Kori… I love you. I'm sorry if you think it's too soon to say that, but I know it's true. And I hope that you feel the same way about me too."

By the end of Richard's spiel, I was in tears.

"Oh, Richard… I love you too. You're kind and brave and dedicated on top of being handsome. And I love that you accept me for who I am."

Richard kissed me with sweet passion and I knew I was in paradise. He held me by my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the loose tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck. It wasn't until I felt him fumbling with the zipper of my dress that I snapped back to reality.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to take things that far. I don't want our first time to be tainted by tragedy… Or the fact that we're still in your car."

He looked around, confused by his surroundings.

"Right, right... In that case, let's head up to my room? And just talk, I completely respect your wishes if you're not ready for anything to happen."

I smiled brightly.

"You're such a gentleman."

He shrugs before helping me out of the car and leading me through the manor to his room.

"You know, I just realized, you've told me things about your past that you don't even understand and I've told you next to nothing about mine."

"Oh, Richard, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to talk about."

"No. I want to talk about it. You're my girlfriend and more than that, you're my teammate. You trusted me with your past; I should trust you with mine."

I felt myself start to tear up again, but contained my tears. Unable to sleep, the two of us cuddled on his bed all night and I listened to Richard talk about his past. About his life as a circus acrobat, the story behind choosing Robin for his alter ego, his parents and their death and his life with Bruce Wayne and being Batman's apprentice. I was completely enthralled by his story; time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. When he was done, the sun was peeking through the curtains.

"Well, that's it. That's my whole life story from before I came to Jump. I'm pretty sure you know the rest. Well, since it's officially morning, want some coffee?"

I make a face and shake my head.

"I don't really like coffee."

"How about hot chocolate then? There's a little caffeine in hot chocolate, right?"

"Sounds great, I'd love some."

We get up and head to the kitchen. As we pass the front door, we hear someone knocking.

"Who the hell-?"

I shrug and Richard goes to open the front door. Our jaws drop when we see Bee standing there, a determined look on her tearstained face.

"I know your secret. And I want in. I want to be a Teen Titan."

Richard and I regain our composure, then Richard steps in, taking the leader role as usual.

"For starters, how did you figure it out?"

"Please, sweet little Kori can wrench open a smashed up car door? Once I stepped back and thought about it, the only thing that made sense was Kori is Starfire."

I almost kicked myself right then and there.

"Right… Well, do you have any powers?"

"I hardly see how that matters, Boy Wonder, but if you must know…"

Before our eyes Bee shrinks to the size of an actually Bee and flies to our faces, then grows back to human sized.

"Good enough for ya?"

"Almost. I just gotta know one thing. Why are you so determined to be a Titan?"

"I don't care what any police report says; Vic's death was NOT an accident. I think you guys know who… Or what caused him to wreck his car. And I want revenge."

"We don't know for sure who caused the wreck. All we have is assumptions."

"That's more than I've got. And besides… Vic wouldn't want me to mope around. He'd want me to fight for what's right. To do the right thing."

Richard smiles slightly.

"You're right. Do you have an alias in mind?"

"Bumblebee."

"Welcome to the Titans, Bumblebee."

**And then there were five! IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE!(Dispicable Me, anyone?) Sorry if fluff sickens you, but I needed to write something fluffy to recover from all the tragedy yesterday! Plus, it's my birthday, I deserve to write about romance I don't have! Mini rant about my love life over. Anyway, as I mentioned in earlier chapters, I'm a busy high school senior so the next chapter will be up when it's up. Until then, R&R! Seriously, I love reading your reviews; they make me happy and motivate me to keep writing! So reviewing is the best present you can give me! Thank you in advance! -Starprincess**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, I had my fluffy birthday chapter; I swear the next chapters will be moving the plot forward! Thanks so much for all the birthday wishes! And crazedduke, I updated before the end of the week, where's my cookie? Just kidding, keep your cookie. I have birthday cake. :D Now on with the story!**

**DOUBLE DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. Didn't own Teen Titans yesterday, either!**

Chapter 8

It's been about a month since Vic died and school is so different now.

Everyone went on with their lives, of course, but the whole school seems… Darker, without Vic's upbeat energy. Nobody's seen Gar since the night of the accident, but he texted me the next day. He told me since he was 18, he volunteered for some medical testing. He said it was to make some extra money, but I think he just wanted a reason to not come to school. I can't blame him. If I lost my best friend, I wouldn't want to come to school either.

Wally had lost a lot of his pep and vigor. The fact that Jenny -Or, Jinx or whatever the hell she calls herself now- might have been the cause of Vic's death was just too much for him. Even when we would go out as the Teen Titans, the question on all the civilians' minds was "Where's Kid Flash?" Robin gave up on trying to get him to fight with us. Besides, the crime level has been too slow for Kid Flash anyway.

On the bright side, my 18th birthday was coming up. Richard and I were walking home from a date, hand in hand, discussing the matter of my party… Or, lack thereof.

"Kori, how have you not had a birthday party in high school?"

"I never really wanted one. I didn't have many people to invite and I don't know how to host a party."

"Then you won't have to. That settles it; I am throwing you an 18th birthday party at my house."

"Richard, you don't have to do that. Furthermore, I'm pretty sure Bruce wouldn't let you do that."

"Already taken care of. Bruce and Alfred are going out of town this weekend. So that means I am throwing my beautiful, amazing girlfriend an 18th birthday party."

I sigh, knowing there's no way to win this one.

"Fine, if you insist."

He grins in triumph and kisses my cheek.

"I do insist. You deserve a fun party."

"If you- Richard, look at that cat."

He turns to see what I'm looking at and there's a small striped kitty waking on the sidewalk. Normally a stray cat wouldn't be a big deal, but this cat was. A little because it had big adorable eyes, mostly because it was green. Once the green cat saw us looking at it, it starts running away from us. Out of instinct I follow it. I hear Richard shouting at me not to follow it and it probably had rabies or something, but I ignore him. I'm sure he's running right behind me though. We follow the cat down a dead end ally. The cat looks terrified when it realizes it's trapped.

"There's nothing to be afraid of little kitty. I'm not going to-"

I stop in the middle of my sentence, too shocked to remember what I was going to say. As my eyes adjust to ally's dim lighting, I see a large silhouette appear behind the cat. Then, before my eyes, the cat shifts into a boy with pointed ears, green skin and familiar green eyes. As the larger figure comes closer, I see the figure is a very tall, muscular man who has two different eyes peeking out from under a hoodie. One grey eye I never thought I'd see again, the other appeared to be a red light. I gather my thoughts before finally speaking.

"Gar? Vic? Is that you?"

"No ma'am."

"You must be mistaking us for someone else."

"I'd know your voices anywhere. Oh my God, Vic, how are you alive! And Gar, what the hell happened to you, we've all been worried sick!"

They both sigh.

"Well, no point in trying to deny it now. Gar, you tell your story first."

"Fine. Well, those medical tests I volunteered for? Turns out they were trial runs for some DNA altering cure for cancer. Whatever they did altered my genetic makeup too much and now… Well, now my skin is green and my ears are pointed and I can shift into animals on command."

I was about to ask how that was possible but then I remembered I'm literally an alien and therefore had no room to talk. Sometime during this conversation, I felt Richard come to my side and wrap his arm around my waist.

"Okay, I spoke my piece, they think I'm crazy, Vic, it's your turn now."

Vic looks conflicted but tentatively reaches up to pull down his hood, revealing his new face. His new, half human half robot face.

"My dad just couldn't let me die. When the doctor declared me dead, he somehow managed to get my body home and perform his own operations. The end result was this. He decided having a son who's a monster was better than having a dead son. When he realized I was horrified by what he did, not happy, we got into a fight and I left. Last week, I ran into Gar and we've been sticking together ever since. Nobody will take us in cause they're afraid of us. So we spend our nights anywhere I can find an outlet to use."

"That isn't fair; you shouldn't have to live like this."

"But it's how the world works, Richard. Admit it; even you're scared of us right now."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm not either."

Vic and Gar look shocked by this.

"You're not?"  
"Why?"

"Simple. You're our friends. Just because you look different on the outside doesn't change who you are on the inside."

"Plus, we can help you."

"How?"

I smile at their unison.

"Because we are Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans. And I think you'd both make great additions to the team."

"Well that's nice, but where will we live?"

"You can stay with me at Wayne Manor, Bruce won't mind."

"Alright, but I don't wanna impose forever. I've been thinking about building a place on that rocky island off the shore line."

"Huh… We'll talk more about that later, you might be on to something there. In the meantime, let's head home and talk about picking aliases for you."

Gar and Vic smile and follow Richard and I back Wayne Manor. I was over the moon. My friends were back and everything seemed to be falling back into place.

**Oh, Kori, when will you learn? It is my job to make your life as abnormal as possible for the sake of entertaining very kind strangers on the internet. Woo! Got the original five Titans together! Don't worry; the story STILL isn't over yet! There's still so much to resolve! Next chapter is Kori's birthday party, what could possibly go right there? Until then, my lovely readers and reviewers, please R&R! -Starprincess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Woo! Spring Break, baby! Normal people my age go out partying and what am I doing? Writing about a party for you wonderful people! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 9

"Kori, if you don't sit still, it'll only take me longer to get you to birthday princess perfection!"

I sigh and sit still while Bee fusses with my long red hair. Tonight's my party and Bee and Rachel insisted on giving me a makeover beforehand. Bee and Rachel couldn't be more different if they tried but they had one thing in common: They loved giving makeovers. Granted, Rachel usually preferred to work with special effect injury makeup and this was party makeup but I could still see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Alright, I think that you are about as perfect as perfect can get. What do you think, Rachel? Is it time to let Kori see our masterpiece?"

"Hmm… Almost. Just one thing missing."

Rachel reaches behind me and picks up a sheet of face stickers. She strategically places three silver stars with rhinestones in the center next to my left eye.

"There, perfect. Bee, bring over the mirror."

"One step ahead of you."

Bee brings the full length mirror over and I gasp when I see myself.

I decided to wear a body hugging one shoulder purple party dress with one sleeve that had silver gems around a cutout on my shoulder with silver four and a half inch heels to match. My hair was down and in loose, bouncy curls. My makeup consisted of a shimmery purple smokey eye with big fluttery lashes and pale pink lip gloss. I looked gorgeous.

"You girls are miracle workers."

Bee and Rachel laugh and give each other high fives.

"Ooh, girl when Richard sees you, he'll have a heart attack!"

"Yeah he will! But we better get going, can't make you late to your own party!"

Rachel heads out of the room and I help Bee put the mirror back.

"And you swear he's gonna be there tonight?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Bee. Just remember; only call him Vic if you're alone. If there's anyone around you who isn't a Titan, call him Cyborg."

Bee nods and we head out. Richard told everyone he invited the Titans as thanks for stopping a crook from stealing important technology from Wayne Enterprises. That way Gar and Vic could come to the party without raising suspicion. Richard doubted it would be suspicious if none of the other Titans showed up, mostly because there'd be booze at the party so he didn't think anyone would notice.

When the three of us arrived at Wayne manor, we were greeted by tons of people and loud music. Richard's jaw dropped when he saw me, Bee and Rachel giggled and went to mingle with the rest of the partygoers. Richard wraps his arms around me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Happy Birthday beautiful. You look… Beyond amazing."

I blush and Richard hands me a long velvet jewelry box with a bow on it.

"Richard, you didn't have to get me anything. You threw me this party, after all."

"I know, but I wanted to get you something. Open it."

I open the box and gasp. Inside is a silver key necklace with a heart at the top. The heart has a border made of amethysts and diamonds.

"Richard… It's beautiful!"

"I know it's corny to say this, but consider it the key to my heart. Here, let me put it on you."

I lift up my hair and he puts the necklace on me. I turn to face him to give him a kiss, but stop when I see someone standing behind him in the doorway. Someone I thought would be smart enough to have left Jump City by now.

It was Jenny. She still had her pink hair and pale skin but was wearing street clothes, not the weird little witch costume she'd been wearing at the museum. She looked happy to see me and was holding a present. I walked over to her, the dam of anger towards her I'd been building up for months about to burst.

"Happy Birthday, Kori!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just said-"

"No, I mean why do you think it's okay for you to be here?"

"What do you-"

"No, I don't wanna hear your innocent act. In fact, I don't wanna hear you talk at all. I'm talking now, you're listening. You need to leave. Now. You are not welcome here. After everything you've done, why do you think it's okay for you to try and come back? Do you think we'd all forget what you've become? Or who you are or how you treated us?"

"How I treated you? What the hell does that mean!"

"Oh, don't play dumb! After you decided to be friends with Rowena, you treated us, your REAL friends, like DIRT! And then she got you together with Seymour and you KNEW Wally liked you, AND STILL DOES, by the way! So what do you do? You fuck around with his feelings and constantly bitch about your relationship problems to him! And I won't even bring up Vic's accident!"

Jenny looks shocked and hurt, even a little angry.

"Vic's accident? Why do you think _I_ had ANYTHING to do with that?! I would never do something like that!"

I lower my voice so that no one will hear us.

"I saw your magic hit his tires that night. Do not try to lie to me."

Jenny looked to be on the verge of tears and looks me in the eyes.

"You're gonna wish you didn't say that, Kori Anders."

"Maybe. But right now, it feels pretty damn good."

Jenny turns on her heels and leaves and I head for the refreshments. Richard had walked away at some point during our cat fight. I found the punch bowl and grabbed a red solo cup. As I pour myself a cup of punch I look around the room. I see Gar talking to Rachel… And Rachel actually smiling. I assume they must've been drinking. In the other room I see Bee grinding on Vic. I drink about three cups of punch and feel way better. In a weird, fuzzy happy kind of way. Still, I felt better, so I decided to go find Richard. When I find him I wrap my arms around him.

"Hey there sexy. Wanna dance?"

Richard grins and we start dancing. And I start dancing and grinding on him in a sexual manner I never thought I could accomplish. Whatever I'm doing, I can feel that Richard likes it. And judging by the looks of the other guys in the room, everyone else likes it too.

"Uh, babe, have you been drinking?"

"Depends. What did you put in the punch?"

"Oh, you know, Hawaiian Punch, Sprite and a good helping of the Fiery Russian."

"The Fiery what?"

"Vodka. The punch is spiked, Kori."

"Then I have been drinking."

Richard looks at me, concerned. I don't understand why, I smell alcohol on him too.

"Kori… Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"No, but I'm not drunk, I've just been drinking."

"Uh-huh… Let's go outside, you look like you could use some fresh air."

I sigh but follow him out to the empty balcony. He sits me up on the ledge but keeps a firm grip on my waist.

"What's the big deal; you've been drinking too, haven't you?"

"Yes, but the big deal is that you've never done this kind of thing before. On top of that, you're not human; your body might process alcohol differently than I do."

"Oh, Richard, if something bad was going to happen to me, it would've happened already. And since we're alone now…"

I run my fingers through his hair and kiss him. He tries to resist me at first but is eventually rendered powerless against my kiss. I vaguely register his hands running over my body but I'm too focused on how good making out with him feels. Eventually he moves down and starts kissing my neck and I hear myself moan softly.

"Oh, X'hal Richard, that feels so good…"

I hear myself make a strange noise and feel the noise vibrate through my whole body. Richard pulls back to look at me funny.

"Did you just purr?"

"Uh… My sister said Tamaraneans are descended from felines. So… Yes?"

"That is so hot!"

I blush a little from him finding another one of my weird quirks attractive. I murmur softly in his ear.

"Shall we take this party up to your room?"

Richard looks conflicted; I can practically see the buzzed gears turning in his head. His brain is telling him no but another part of his body is screaming yes. Very slowly he nods yes. I grin and hop down off the ledge. But before we make it inside, we hear a familiar loud humming noise. We look up and see a large spaceship hovering above the house. The music inside is too loud and the party guests are too drunk to hear anything out here.

Lucky for me and Richard, nothing sobers you up faster than knowing your life is in immediate danger.

**Woo! Long chapter! And the party's just getting started! What happens next will be posted as soon as I finish writing it. Until then, R&R! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch A Very Potter Senior Year! -Starprincess**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: In case any of you were curious, A Very Potter Senior Year is AMAZING! If you've seen the other Very Potter Musicals, check it out, this one encourages fan fiction! Unpaid advertisement over, on with chapter 10!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

Chapter 10

The loud humming noise shattered through my mind's boozy haze. Before Richard can shout run, the same claw from the Christmas Party extends from the ship and grabs both of us. I start screaming for help but I know no one can hear us. Before I can lose all hope, Kid Flash shows up on the balcony.

"Kid Flash, round up the rest of the Titans, hurry! They're all inside! Get Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven and Bumblebee will join you as soon as they can!"

The last thing Richard and I see before we're brought onto the spaceship is Kid Flash giving us a thumbs up. We are greeted by a large, green lizard monster that ushers us into what appears to a holding chamber.

"Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran, you are now property of the Gordanian race."

He eyes Richard warily.

"We will spare your pet human."

I feel Richard about to say something, but I gently touch his hand as a silent signal to just go with it to save his life. Without another word one of the Gordanians drags me away from Richard and throws me into another room. There's a shower in the corner and a steel operating table. I shudder as I think about what all the tools are used for. I don't get much time to look around before I'm shoved into the small shower fully clothed. The Gordanian who dragged me in here presses a button on the outside and black liquid comes from the shower. It burns like hell and I start screaming which only causes me to ingest the stuff. I feel the world around me start to fade and I'm certain that I'm dying.

**RICHARD'S POV**

How could I have been so reckless? What made me think letting the Titans get drunk was a good idea? Now Kori and I were on a hostile alien spaceship with our lives on the line. I can't protect her… Wait a minute, what am I talking about! My utility belt! I have it hiding under my untucked shirt! They didn't think to search the "pet" for weapons! I hear Kori screaming from the other room and I know it's now or never. The Gordanian who is supposed to be watching me has his back to me, so I quickly whip out my Bo staff and hit my captor as hard as I can over the back of his head. This only causes my Bo staff to shatter. Well, shit. There goes my escape plan. The Gordanian that I hit turns to face me and growls. I see him charging up his staff to electrocute me. My only hope now is to disarm him. I kick his hands and sure enough he drops his staff, I grab it and shock him with it and by now the alarms of the ship are going off. I have to be quick if I'm going to save Kori and get us out. I kick the door to the next room and see Kori unconscious and strapped to an operating table. I use the staff on the Gordanian guarding her, knocking him unconscious and unstrap Kori from the table. Where are the rest of the Titans? I carefully sling Kori over my shoulder and notice she's soaked in some black liquid. What if it's toxic? I can feel Kori's heartbeat and feel her breathing so I decide to deal with that later. I run through the ship looking for the same door we were forced in through. We haven't left Earth's atmosphere yet, so the only problem is getting back to the ground.

Luckily, when I manage to get the loading dock open, I see a green pterodactyl flying towards us and a purple figure on a black disk nearby.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Hurry, Kori needs medical attention!"

Raven holds her arms out to carry Kori and I hop on Beast Boy's back. As we fly back towards Wayne Manor, I turn to see a large group of angry Gordanians at the door of the loading dock, waving their spears before the door closes. Raven starts explaining what's happening back at Wayne Manor.

"Cyborg, Kid Flash and Bumblebee are all making sure the party guests get home safely. The place should be empty when we return."

I nod and keep my eyes on Kori.

"She's still breathing, Dick. But what is she covered in?"

"I don't know, whatever it is, it made her scream."

"We'll have Cyborg analyze it when we get back."

We arrive a few minutes later and rush Kori to the medical wing. I used to always think it was strange that we had one, but now I'm grateful for it. Cyborg takes a sample of the strange liquid and uses the scanner on his arm to analyze it.

"It's some strange alien toxin. It has the same molecular structure as arsenic but it's not arsenic. It also seems to have bacteria killing properties. I'm assuming this is commonly used as an alien delousing spray. Kori must've accidently swallowed some. Seeing as she's still alive, her body should reject it soon enough."

The moment Cyborg says this, Kori begins to stir. I hold her hand tighter and grab a trash can.

"Kori? Baby, are you okay?"

**KORI'S POV**

I begin to stir, but not on the cold steel operating table as I was expecting to. No, instead I feel a soft bed under me and a warm, familiar hand holding mine. I hear Richard's voice very close to me.

"Kori? Baby, are you okay?"

I open my eyes and smile at him. Before I can answer, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and know I'm about to vomit. It must show on my face because Richard holds up a trash can for me to throw up in. My vomit is black, which is concerning until I remember the chemical shower I received from the Gordanians.

"Ugh, X'hal, I feel like I have been poisoned."

"You have been. Luckily you didn't swallow much. I think you're gonna be just fine, little lady. Just take it easy tomorrow."

"I will. Thank you, Vic."

"Anything for you, Kor."

I look around the room and see all the other Titans watching me. I suddenly feel uncomfortable. I probably look disgusting.

"I would like to take a shower."

"I bet you would. Alright Titans, that's it for tonight. Just go home and get some rest, we'll meet again tomorrow."

The Titans all nod and leave the room, waving their goodbyes, leaving me and Richard alone.

"You can stay in my room tonight, if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot, Richard."

He smiles slightly and picks me up bridal style. He carries me through the trashed manor and up to his clean room.

"Bathroom's right through there. And here's the overnight bag you brought for tonight."

He hands me the bag and I go to shower the goop off of me. I return clean and in my purple pj's and see Richard sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him.

"What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you tonight, because of my recklessness."

"Stop all that crazy talk right this instant, Richard Grayson. Nothing that happened tonight was your fault. Yes, we'd all been drinking, but that was each person's individual choice. And the Gordanians seemed set on kidnapping me; there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I love you, Richard. Please, don't blame yourself for anything. I am fine. I am alive."

He sighs and looks at me.

"You're right. I know you're right. I just want to protect you all the time, and when I can't it just drives me crazy."

"Richard, you do not need to protect me."

"I know. I just like protecting you. Because I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep. You have a meeting to lead tomorrow and I think I'm going to try and contact my sister to get more information on the Gordanians."

"That's a good idea. They're probably going to come back, aren't they?"

"Probably so. We should learn everything we can in order to prepare ourselves."

"You're right again. But for now, let's go to bed. Goodnight, Kori."

"Goodnight Richard."

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written! The party may be over, but the story's not! Probably good time to mention, I don't encourage underage drinking, I'm just aware that it happens. Until next time, my lovelies, R&R! Also, Happy St. Patrick's Day! -Starprincess**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter isn't going to be as exciting as the ones before it. I'm categorizing it as a necessary filler chapter. Basically, it's setting up the epic climax of this story. Which means we're getting close to the end of the story. Now, I'm considering writing a series of drabbles based off of this story, stuff like Kori and Richard training scenes, Wally trying to convince Jenny to come to the hero side, etc. PM me and let me know if that is something you'd want. Enough of that, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and the first thing that registered was Richard's protective, loving hold on me. I open my eyes and smile at him.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome."

"Has anyone ever told you how cute your bedhead is?"

I laugh softly at him.

"At least one of us thinks so."

Richard grins and kisses my forehead. Then I realize what a terrible headache I have.

"Ugh… My head…"

"Need some ibuprofen before we start getting ready?"

"Yes, please."

Richard chuckles and goes to get me some medicine. When he returns, I've brushed my teeth and my hair.

"You brought your Starfire uniform, right?"

"Of course I did."

"Great. I've contacted the others and we'll start the meeting in about two hours. Think you'll be able to get in touch with your sister by then."

"Definitely. I'll meet you downstairs in two hours dressed and ready to go."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Alright Titans, you obviously know why we're all here."

"Before we start, are you going to yell at us over the party?"

"No, Beast Boy, we're here to talk about last night's alien invasion. Starfire has gotten in contact with her sister to gather more information about the Gordanians. Starfire, what did she tell you?"

I look around at my friends. They were all in attendance, even Kid Flash. I clear my throat to take the floor.

"My sister didn't have much more to tell me than what we already know. The Gordanians are nearing the end of a war with the people of my planet, they are a race of alien lizard monsters and they are inherently cruel to their prisoners. She said it's a miracle Robin and I have managed to escape them twice and since they seem determined to capture me for whatever reason, it is very likely that they will return again."

"Why would they want to kidnap you, Star?"

I shrug, but Raven pipes up.

"Well, you said that the Gordanians and Tamaraneans are working out their peace treaty. I'm not an expert on war, but maybe the Gordanians think if they capture Tamaran's princess, they'll be able to barter a better deal from the treaty."

We all nod in agreement; it's the best guess we have.

"Alright, we agree all we can do is keep our guard up to be ready for the next attack. On to our next order of business. Cyborg mentioned building a base on that rocky island off the shore of Jump. Cyborg, do you want to-"

Before Robin can finish his sentence, the alarm goes off. Robin goes to the computer to check what's going on.

"There's a bank robbery on 3rd. Titans, Go!"

We all run out to our various modes of transportation, but Robin stops me from flying off.

"Starfire, are you sure you're okay to fight?"

"I'm fine, Robin. You don't need to worry about me."

He gives a small smile and grabs his helmet for his R Cycle.

"I always worry about you."

I smile and roll my eyes at him before flying off. When we arrive at the bank, we are greeted by a man who calls himself Dr. Light. I highly doubt the validity of his doctorate.

"Freeze!"

Naturally, like any other villain whose hands are full of money bags, he doesn't freeze but instead continues running. Before any of us can attack him to slow him down, there's a pink flash and the street in front of him forms a pothole and trips him.

"Looks like today just isn't your lucky day."

While Robin goes to cuff Dr. Light, the rest of us turn to the source of the voice and flash.

It was Jinx. Kid Flash steps forward and we all watch him carefully.

"Jinx? Why are you helping us?"

"Well… I TRIED leading a team of villains called the Hive Five after SeeMore and Madame Rouge got arrested. And, to be perfectly honest, if I have to spend one more minute with those MORONS… Anyway, I decided to go rouge. And I don't expect any of you to trust me or forgive me. I just want you to know that I've changed. But if you have to take me to jail for my past, I understand."

Robin looks conflicted. Raven has to hold me back to keep me from attacking Jinx. Kid Flash looks like he could explode from joy. Poor kid really has it bad for her. Finally Robin speaks.

"I think we can overlook your past. For now. But the police might not be as forgiving so you might wanna leave now."

Jinx nod and runs away. The police arrive and take Dr. Light away. The Titans start to leave the scene of the crime, leaving me and Robin by his R Cycle.

"You saw it too, right?"

I nod.

"Jinx's magic… That wasn't what hit Vick's tires that night."

"If she didn't do it, then who did?"

**DUN DUH DUUUUH! A mystery arises! When will it get solved? You'll just have to wait and see! Until then my lovelies, R&R! No, seriously, review. Your reviews are like crack to me; they're addictive and keep me motivated. -Starprincess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry that my updates have been going up in the middle of night lately. It's spring break and I have already successfully ruined my sleep schedule. So I've been doing most of my writing at night. But hopefully thanks to all the spare time, there won't have to be huge gaps between updates! So yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah.**

Chapter 12

"Alright you two, say cheese!"

Richard and I smile for my mom's camera in our caps and gowns, having just finished our graduation ceremony. My mom was crying, Bruce and my dad were smiling approvingly and my sister just looked sad. She was the only one in my family who knew the true meaning of tonight. Bee and Wally come to take pictures, Rachel, having graduated early, takes pictures of us. Before we leave for our "graduation party", I hug my parents tightly.

"Have fun tonight, sweetie."

"We love you very much."

"I will. I love you guys too."

I choke back tears as I say goodbye to my parents. I hug my sister then follow my friends to the memorial the school built in the garden for Gar and Vic. We set graduation caps in front of their pictures.

So what happened next, you ask? That night Kori Anders, Richard Grayson, Karen Breecher, Wally West and Rachel Roth ceased to exist in public. According to the media, we disappeared (Bruce helped set up that one.) What really happened is we moved into Titans Tower. We were still alive,of course, but the citizens of Jump City now knew us as Starfire, Robin, Bumblebee, Kid Flash and Raven. Others came later, like Roy and Tara. We met more superheroes, like Aqualad and Mas y Menos. Eventually, there were so many Titans; we split into separate teams, spreading out all across the world. Only six of us stayed in Jump; me, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Kid Flash. We even have regular villains. There's only one that's proved to be a problem though: Slade. Robin has become obsessed with Slade and trying to take him down.

It's a Sunday night in Titan's tower. Sundays mean no uniforms for us and get a day to relax, as long as the alarm doesn't go off. Right now, Vic's down in the garage working on his car, Gar is (pointlessly) trying to beat Wally at a racing game, Rachel's reading and I'm cooking dinner for everyone. No one's seen Richard since our last encounter with Slade three days ago.

"Dinner's almost ready!"

"It smells good, Kori. Thank again for agreeing to cook tonight."

"It was my pleasure, friends. Has anyone seen Richard today?"

"Dude, you know he hasn't left his room in three days."

"Do you think he's eaten anything in those three days?"

My friends look at me as if I'd just asked what color the sky is and I sigh.

"I'll go get him. Gar, can you go get Vic? Rachel, Wally, you can go ahead and serve yourselves."

My friends nod and I head down the hall and knock on the door labeled "ROBIN".

"Richard? Dinner's almost ready. Are you going to join us?"

"I'm not hungry, Kori."

"I know you don't have much faith in my cooking skills, but it's pasta. I don't see how I could've messed it up."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"I heard you. But I know you haven't left this room in three days and you need to eat."

"No I don't."

I roll my eyes before entering the override code to make the automatic door open and head inside. I see Richard still in his Robin uniform sitting at a desk looking at evidence folders from the light of a single desk lamp.

"Hey! I gave you that code for emergency use only!"

"No, you gave me that code because I'm second-in-command. And this IS an emergency. Not only is starving yourself not helping you find Slade, but your wonderful girlfriend is worried about you."

Richard looks at me, sighs and takes off his mask.

"I just… He's dangerous, Kori. You almost died, he almost killed you!"

"But I didn't. You saved me from falling off that cliff. We will all work together to take down Slade. You don't have to do this alone, we're a team."

I see him crack a small smile.

"Thank you Kori."

"You're welcome. Now get ready for dinner, I have an announcement to make."

I leave Richard's room and go to serve dinner. Once everyone has arrived, I stand up to talk to my friends.

"Titans, I have an announcement."

"You're pregnant!"

We all turn to look at Gar strangely. Finally, Rachel smacks him on the back of his head.

"No… Anyway, my sister is returning from Tamaran tomorrow to come and visit us! She's the only one in my family who knows where I really am. I explained to her that we'll be staying in our uniforms, but she doesn't mind. She'll call us by our code names too. Can I all expect you to wait for her arrival with me?"

"Of course, Kori."

"I actually can't"

"Awe, why not, Wally?"

"I have a date?"

"Ooh, who with?"

"Uh… Jenny, actually."

We all drop what we're doing and stare at him. Several plates shatter and silverware clinks on plates. We all try to start sentences but finally Richard speaks up.

"Wally, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, yeah. Jenny says she's changed and I believe her."

"She's a wanted criminal, Wally."

"WAS a wanted criminal. She's not a criminal anymore."

"She never said that. She just said she's 'gone rogue'. That doesn't mean anything other than she's working on her own."

"Yeah, I don't know man; the whole thing seems kinda shady."

Wally glares at all of us.

"Wow. Some friends you guys are. I thought you'd be happy for me! You know what, just don't bother. I'll be in my room."

Wally storms out. I try to follow him but Richard stops me.

"No. Not tonight. We just have to be ready for whatever happens next."

I sigh, not sure if I wanna see what happens next.

**Well, too bad Kori! The reader's wants are greater than yours! Next chapter, Koma/Blackfire's visit! What could possible go wrong? What will happen on Wally and Jenny's date? Why am I asking **_**YOU **_**all these questions that **_**I **_**clearly have the answer to? All that and more in the next chapter! Until then, R&R, my lovelies! Also, if anyone gets the reference of setting a graduation cap in front of a picture of a dead student in a memorial for said student, great job! Go get a gold star, I have tons! -Starprincess**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Getting really close to the end, guys! I'm almost sad to see it's over, but I'm glad you all have been enjoying it! Here's chapter 13! This is basically a rewrite of the episode Sisters. As a side note, **_**when Starfire and Blackfire are speaking Tamaranean it'll be italicized.**_** English will be regular font.**

**DISCLAIMER: 13 chapters later, still don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 13

The next day, my friends and I stood on the roof of Titans Tower, awaiting my sister's arrival. My uniform has changed slightly since I first started fighting crime. I convinced Robin to let me go without a mask as long as I restyled my hair and stopped filling in my eyebrows. It was an argument won with puppy dog eyes and convincing him the mask interfered with my powers. Finally, after an hour, a figure dressed in black and silver lands on our roof.

"Ugh, please tell me this is the right tower! I landed on a similar one in Steele City about an hour ago and I did NOT receive a warm welcome!"

"I'll be sure to talk to Bumblebee about that later, but right now, sister it is so good to see you!"

I run to hug my sister and she gives me a small smile.

"Good to see you too K- Starfire. You haven't changed a bit."

"I should hope I haven't. It hasn't been that long since you last saw me. Let me introduce you to the rest of the Titans."

"Oh, I can introduce myself."

She walks over to my friends, swaying her hips more than necessary. Ever since my sister first left for Tamaran, she's changed and not for the better. She kinda makes me think of the witch from the Little Mermaid now. She extends her hand to Cyborg.

"I'm Blackfire."

"Pleased to meet you little lady, I'm Cyborg."

She proceeds to crush Cyborg's hand.

"Little lady, BIG handshake."

Raven simply states her name.

"I like that gemstone on your ajna chakra."

"You know about chakras?"

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime."

Beast Boy manages to stammer out his name.

"What's up?"

"Nothin' but the ceiling baby!"

The rest of us groan but my sister actually laughs. Usually I'm the one to give Beast Boy a pity laugh.

"And I'm Robin."

"Ooh, that mask makes you look so mysterious. And your cape is positively luscious!"

Blackfire reaches out to touch Robin and I grab her wrist.

"Robin does not really like to be touched."

I'm shocked by the coldness of my words, and so are the rest of my friends. My sister merely chuckles at my attempt to intimidate her.

"Right… Sorry. So do you lead this team, little sister?"

I release her wrist and relax slightly.

"No, I am second in command. Robin is our leading because he has the most crime fighting experience."

"Ooh, I love a man with… experience."

My sister purrs the word experience and I glare at her. I feel Robin wrap his arm around my waist.

"You and your sister have similar tastes."

Blackfire blinks in confusion a few times then regains her composure.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

She chuckles softly then speaks to me in Tamaranean.

"_Has he imprinted on you yet?"_

I gasp and blush furiously. She explained to me previously that imprinting is the act of devirginizing a female. Sounds pretty basic, but on Tamaran, sex demands commitment. When a couple mates, they are basically considered engaged and MUST someday get married. If either party breaks this commitment the punishment could be to be publicly stoned or hung.

"_NO! I haven't explained to him what sex means to our people! And even though we are in love, I am not ready for such a physical commitment!"_

My sister shrugs.

"_Suit yourself. _So, can I come inside, or what?"

"Sure, living room is this way."

On the way down, I tell my sister that there is a sixth member of our team who is out for the day. She grins when she sees the living room.

"Wow, nice place you got here. Oh, and I almost forgot. I brought you a present, little sis."

She pulls out a necklace with a single, beautiful green gem on it. It looked like an emerald, but I wasn't sure if it was an emerald.

"It's beautiful! I love it!"

"Good. It's a Centauri Moon Diamond. Let me put it on you. Look at that, it matches your eyes."

I hug my sister tightly.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Anything for you K- Starfire. Ugh. How long do I have to call you by your codename?"

"Sorry. Sundays are our no uniform days. We try to practice addressing ourselves and each other by our hero names when we are dressed like heroes."

"Right… Is it cool if I nap on the couch? I am beat."

"Sure, go right ahead. It should be fairly quiet now that the breakfast battle is over. As long as the alarm doesn't go off."

"Great. Wake me up in a few hours."

With that we all head in different directions. I notice Robin is following me.

"Starfire, can we talk privately?"

"Of course Robin. Is my room private enough?"

He nods and the door to my room slides open, revealing the pink and purple world I had created inside. We sit next to each other on my bed and he places his hand over mine.

"Starfire, are you sure you're okay with your sister staying here for a few days? I mean, someone could've cut the tension between you two with a knife."

"I know, and I'm fine. I love my sister, but…"

"You know you can tell me anything Starfire."

"But ever since she went to Tamaran, she's changed. A lot. It's like she's bloated with power or something and it bothers me."

Robin wraps an arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think you should try talking to your sister?"

"Robin, you met her. Does she seem like a heart to heart kind of person?"

He thinks about it for a moment.

"No, you're right, that wouldn't work. Well, she does have to go back to Tamaran soon, so just tough it out."

"It bothers me that she flirted with you."

He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Well don't let it bother you. I choose you, and I love you. You have nothing to worry about. I can stave off her advances."

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too. And you're right. I won't let her bother me."

"Good. Now what were you two talking about in Tamaranean?"

I sigh. I should've seen this coming.

"She was asking about our sex life."

Robin goes wide eyed and blushes.

"Oh… Uh…"

"You don't need to be embarrassed. There's actually something I need to tell you about sex and my people."

"Should I be scared?"

"A little bit. You see, on Tamaran when a male takes a female's virginity, he imprints on her. What this means is the couple is bonded for life, and this bond is next to impossible to break. If either party breaks the bond, they are sentenced to be publicly stoned or hung."

Robin's eyes widen under his mask and his jaw drops. After a few minutes, he regains his composure.

"So… If we have sex… It means we have to stay together forever?"

I nod and he takes a deep breath.

"Then we need to wait until we're sure we're ready."

"And I'm not sure I'm ready to make that kind of physical commitment."

"Then it's settled. We keep waiting."

I smile and kiss him softly.

"You are the most patient, understanding boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Hey, you're pretty patient with me and my obsession with Slade, the least I can do is respect the traditions of your people."

I kiss him again and we spend the rest of the day cuddling and talking.

**I can't take credit for that imprinting idea. I got it from Arabian-Princess1001's story Code of Bloodlines. Go check it out, the relationship between Blackfire and Starfire she portrays is kind of what sparked the inspiration for this fic. Anyway, next chapter, the rest of Blackfire's visit and the epic climax! Until then, R&R, my lovelies! But don't leave anonymous reviews that sound vaguely threatening based off something that HASN'T EVEN HAPPENED. Got one of those yesterday, just so you know, it's not fun. -Starprincess**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update, things happened and I didn't have my laptop. But I got it back and now new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans**

Chapter 14

Robin and I didn't return to the living room until dinner time. It was Cyborg's night to cook and everyone was gathered around the table, listening to my sister talk about her travels across the universe.

"And that's the story of how I almost got sucked into a black hole."

"Wow!"

"You're so brave!"

"Sis, I gotta wonder, if things are so unsteady on Tamaran, and you're the princess, how did you have time for all this travelling?"

My sister looked at me as if I were mentally challenged.

"I obviously got things worked out on Tamaran and then went to explore the universe."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I'm gonna go wash up. Be right back."

My sister walks out of the kitchen, still swaying her hips like she's trying to be seductive. My teammates descend on me.

"Dude, your sister is so hot!"

"Shut up grass stain, I called dibs!"

"What about Bee?"

Before Cyborg and Beast Boy can continue their argument, Robin cuts in.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kid Flash today?"

"No, we all just assumed he was still out on his 'date'"

"Somebody go check his room."

Beast Boy runs out and returns a few minutes later, looking distraught and holding a note.

"Guys… He left. Wally left and took all his stuff with him."

"WHAT?!"

"He said in his note that he still wants to be a Titan, he just doesn't want to live here anymore. He said he can't stand to live with people who will judge him for trying to save the girl he loves, but he'll be in touch."

"Oh my God…"

"X'hal… I knew he was mad, but I never thought he'd really leave…"

We all stay silent for a really long time before Beast Boy tries to break the silence.

"Well, he wasn't a very good roommate anyway."

For once, no one hits him or groans at his attempt at humor. In fact, we all give a small smile.

"Yeah, and he said he still wanted to be our friend."

"Maybe we'll get along with him better now that we're not living together."

Cyborg starts passing around dinner. Beast Boy got his own tofu, and for once they didn't get into an argument over meat vs. tofu. We were all about to start eating, but Cyborg stops us.

"Should we wait for Blackfire?"

"Why would you need to wait? I'm right here."

I turn and see Blackfire in the doorway… Wearing one of my Starfire uniforms.

"Sis, are those my-?"

"Hurry up and finish dinner, I heard of a great party downtown in a creepy abandoned warehouse. You guys in or are you in?"

We all look at each other and Robin speaks for all of us.

"Blackfire, we're not really in the partying mood tonight…"

"Aw, why not?"

"Kid Flash moved out today."

"Oh. Well, all the more reason to party! Roommates come and go, but you have to move on with your life."

"Sister, we-"

"Oh, come on, I'm only on Earth for these few days. I wanna have fun with my sister and her friends. Please?"

We all look at each other before sighing in defeat.

"Okay. Let's eat and go."

My sister smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Great."

**AT THE PARTY**

Ugh, why did I agree to come to this thing? The most was loud, the lights were blinding and worst of all, I'd lost track of Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg were dancing with random girls, Raven abandoned me to hang out with some Goth dude and every pervert here seemed to be magnetically gravitating towards me. That's my cue to find Robin. I head down a hallway in the warehouse and I think I can hear Robin's voice as I get closer to a stairwell. I walk up and see Robin and my sister standing on a landing. I stay silent and eavesdrop.

"Oh, come on Robin, you know you want me."

"For the last time, I said no. I love your sister. Get your hands off me. I don't want to hurt you, but you're really starting to piss me off!"

Betrayal. My immediate reaction is an urge to slaughter my sister. Instead, I fly up the staircase and to the roof of the warehouse. A few minutes later, Robin joins me.

"I'm guessing you heard that?"

"I hate my sister, I hate her!"

"And you have every reason to. I'm so sorry, Star."

I sigh and hug him.

"It's not your fault. And thank you. I heard you standing up to her."

"I meant every word of it."

I smile and think maybe we can just stay on the roof all night. Until a giant, pink, flying mechanical squid like thing grabs me from Robin's arms and starts dragging me away. At this moment, I realize I get kidnapped entirely too often.

"Starfire!"

I start fighting against the squid and break free. I shoot starbolts at it that bounce off of its exterior. Even worse, I see three more behind it. I see my sister flying nearby and she uses her eyebeams and destroys the four squids. Her… Pink eyebeams. Oh, shit.

We both land and the rest of the titans join us on the ground.

"Nice shootin', Tex!"

"Yeah, how'd you know exactly how to take them out?"

Blackfire shrugs.

"Lucky guess."

"We could you that kind of luck on the team, right Robin?"

Robin looks at me.

"We'll see. You've got pretty good aim, I'll give you that. Let's go home guys."

Beast Boy and Cyborg resist but eventually leave. Raven was already gone, leaving me, Robin and Blackfire alone in the ally.

"Blackfire… Why are your starbolts pink?"

"Genetics I guess."

"Pink… Like… Oh my God."

My eyes widen in horror at what my mind just considered. I hear Blackfire chuckling.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, sis. Then again, I always was the smart one. And the pretty one. And the better fighter."

Robin looks very confused by our conversation, but I just keep going, knowing he'll catch on.

"Why?"

"As it turns out, I'm our dear departed mother's bastard child. Because of this, I'm not eligible for the throne. Unless, of course, my sister is also ineligible to take the throne. So I tried selling you to the Gordanians. When they failed to capture you, I thought I should just take you out myself. So I waited until your stupid dance and tried to blow out Richard's tires. But I missed and hit Vic's car instead."

She shrugs, not caring that she nearly killed Vic.

"Oh, well. That's the price of power, I guess. So when I failed I gave the Gordanians a second chance. But your stupid boyfriend had to get in the way and now they don't even want you. That pretty little necklace you're wearing? Stolen from the Centauri Moons. The Centauri Police should be here to take you away any minute. See you later sister, dear."

Blackfire laughs evilly and flies off. I see Robin looking furious next to me and I rip off the necklace.

"Don't worry Starfire; she won't get away with this!"

"No she will not!"

I fly after Blackfire, her wicked smile motivating my fury. Without hesitation, I shoot a starbolt at her. She laughs and charges up too.

"Aw, look! The baby thinks she can fight me!"

"I can fight you! And I will win!"

Blackfire and I begin shooting starbolts at each other, rapid fire. She's stronger than me, but her technique is sloppy. If my time with the Titans has taught me anything, it's that technique beats power. Sure enough, she eventually slips up and I disable her right hand. I fly above her and she looks scared.

"You wouldn't really hurt me, would you, sis?"

"You are no sister of mine!"

Before I can deliver my finishing blow, a green tentacle wraps around Blackfire and a red alien speaks from a small ship.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest by the Centauri police."

"Augh! How did you know it was me?!"

"You didn't destroy the audio feed on one of our probes. Starfire, you are free to go, provided you have the necklace."

"Right here on my belt."

I hand the necklace to the Centauri Police and they fly away. I fly back to the ground where my worried friends wait for me. Before they can ask, I smile tiredly and say.

"It's okay. It's all over now."

**Don't worry! It's not over yet! Next chapter will be the end. And I've even got a sequel in mind, amazingly! So, R&R my lovelies! -Starprincess**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Well, here we are. The last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this; specific thank yous will be posted at the end note!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this story line. I don't own the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 15

Robin takes me back to the tower on his R-cycle. I'm too tired to fly and plus, I think he wanted an excuse for me to hold on to him. Once he parks I hop off and don't say anything. I keep my face serious and head up to my room. I'm glad Robin doesn't question my behavior; I kinda want to be alone tonight. I plop face down on my round bed and look around my room. My eyes stop on the pictures I keep on my dresser. There's one of all of us at the Sadie Hawkins dance, graduation, me and Richard on our first date and… A picture of me and my sister when we were kids. We were grinning and hugging each other tightly. I can remember the day that it was taken.

"_I call this meeting of the Best Anders Sisters Forever club to order. We will start with the Best Sisters Forever pact."_

_Koma and I both clear our throats and raise our right hands._

"_I solemnly swear that when I get older, I will go to college and get a job, but never forget my best friend, who is my sister from birth, until death do us part."_

_My sister and I were on the swing set at the local park. We always had these meetings whenever we came to the park, but Koma said this time it was really important._

"_Mom took me to the mall the other day and I got us these from the jewelry store."_

_Koma held up two necklaces. They were both silver with little heart charms on the ends. One was blue and said "Big sis" and the other was purple and said "Little sis". I gasp at the pretty necklaces._

"_Koma, they're so pretty! It's even my favorite color!"_

"_I know that's why I got it for you. Here, put it on."_

_I put on the necklace, giggling excitedly and Koma. Our mom comes over with the camera._

"_Aw, you girls are just too cute! Say cheese!"_

Seeing that picture after everything that happened tonight filled me with rage. I get up off my bed, grab the picture and throw it out the closed window. The glass shatters, but my rage still grew stronger. I start completely trashing my room, I hear glass and wood shatter under my fists and I shoot starbolts everywhere. I keep screaming about how much I hate my sister. As I'm punching my wall, I vaguely hear the door slide open, but I'm blinded by my hate and fury. I feel Robin's hand on my arm and hear him pleading desperately for me to stop.

"Starfire! Kori, please, look at me!"

"WHAT!"

I turn to look at Robin and I've never seen him look so scared… And he's scared of _me._ Or maybe he's scared for me, I can't really tell. I look around the destruction I caused in my room. My windows and mirror are shattered; I even somehow managed to snap the bed in two. How did I do all of this? I've never lost control like this and I'm scared. I slide down to the floor and burst into tears. Robin sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. I hear him murmuring things along the lines of I have every right to be angry and that he loves me. Eventually I calm down and look at him. He gives me a small smile and helps me up off the floor.

"Come on. You can sleep in my room tonight."

I follow him without question. We usually tried to avoid things like this, mostly because the rest of our team would give us hell for it. Tonight was a special exception, though. I sit on his bed and he wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair.

"Is this what you feel like when I get crazy obsessed with Slade?"

"Depends? How do you feel?"

"I'm scared for you. I want to do everything I can to protect you, even from yourself."

"Yes. That's what it feels like."

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

I shrug.

"It's part of who you are. Your dedication is part of what I love about you."

"I love you too, Kori. I love everything about you."

I smile slightly and kiss Richard. The kiss gets hotter and I feel us lying down on the bed, parts of our uniforms coming off. He breaks the kiss when my neck armor comes off and reveals the key necklace he got me for my birthday.

"You wear that under your uniform?"

"I wear it every day."

He kisses me again and I break away.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can control ourselves."

No, no we can't.

Whoever said your first time is a magical experience is full of shit. Well, maybe if you have your first time with someone who has experience, it's magical but when two virgins have their first times together, it is awkward. I mean, it felt good once it stopped hurting, but it didn't last very long and now Richard and I were both lying on our backs, covering ourselves with his sheet and staring at the ceiling.

"X'hal… That was…"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say."

We stay silent for a little while longer before I speak again.

"You realize what this means, right?"

"Yes, I know." He takes my hand and I roll over to look at him. "I love you Kori. Nothing will ever change that. Years from now, even if the team splits up and we all go our separate ways, my feelings for you won't ever change. You will always be my Kori."

He kisses my hand as I blush.

"I love you too. And you will always be my Richard."

We fall asleep in each other's arms, perfectly lost in our happiness.

The next morning, we both show up for breakfast in fresh uniforms, the daily meat vs. tofu debate nearing its end. The only reason we don't wait until it's completely over is one of us always tries to put the kettle on for Raven's morning herbal tea. I get the kettle started and Robin grabs cereal for both of us. Since Cyborg and Beast Boy aren't paying attention to us, we flirt with each other, being mushier than usual. We tone it down when Raven joins us.

"Morning Raven!"

Raven mutters a good morning in response and starts preparing her tea. Robin and I go back to our quiet flirting until our empath friend suddenly sets down her tea, whips around and stares at us for a really long time.

"Oh my God, you guys did it, didn't you?!"

"RAVEN!"

I hide my head in my hands, willing the floor to swallow me whole before our team can start taunting us.

"Whoa! Didn't think you had it in you, Boy Wonder!"

"Yeah, dude! Way to get some!"

"I hope you two used protection, the last thing we need is some half alien baby running around here."

Robin looks furious and embarrassed at the same time.

"You are all so doing extra laps during training today, it is not even funny."

"Bring it on, Bird Boy; we're having too much fun with this one!"

Before the taunting can continue, the alarm goes off. Robin goes over to check the computer.

"Control Freak is robbing the electronics store."

We all look at each other, exasperated and amused. Robin grins before shouting out his usual battle cry.

"Titans, go!"

**And this is the end of my very first story! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, especially jaqui101 and crazedduke who left multiple reviews! They really motivated me to keep writing! And like I said in the last chapter, I already have a sequel in mind and the sequel will have more BB/Rae and more of the Titans being regular people, which were the two most requested things. Until next time my lovelies! -Starprincess**


End file.
